


Not like the others

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is annoyed about Zeke's behavior, but finally, he gets surprised





	Not like the others

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Get your words out - Yahtzee 2018 / Round 2  
> Prompt: Mistrusting

„Hey, anything wrong,“ Zeke asked when he felt Casey's blue eyes resting on him.

„I don't get it, why are you doing this again and again? Mr. Furlong only tries to help you, and you make a fool out of him in front of the class. That's not fair.“

Zeke huffed. „Who says that I want be fair? Life isn't fair, Casey, maybe it's time to face reality.“

„You don't trust anyone, do you?“

„I trust myself. Smartest thing you can do. When you don't expect too much from others, you can't get disappointed.“

„When you think like that, you are much more alone than I am.“

Frowning Zeke finally turned to Casey. „What the hell is wrong with you today, geek boy? Looking for a fight?“

„I might be a geek, yeah, and I will never be one of the popular guys at school. But I have my parents, a family. People, who will be there for me, when I need help. Who will help you, when you are feeling down?“

Zeke kept quiet for a moment. Usually, he would be annoyed when some overstepped the lines like that. But for whatever reason, he only felt surprised about Casey's sudden boldness. Finally, he shrugged. „I would never count on the help of others. Furlong is not different from the other teachers. But I give a shit about all of them.“

Casey narrowed his eyes and shook his head. „Really, you are not worth it that someone cares for you.“ Then he turned around and went back into school.

:::

„Casey, wait a moment.“

He stopped in every movement and turned back to Zeke, who was still standing beside the lab table they shared during chemistry. „What do you want? Make it quick; I need to catch the school bus.“

„I could give you a ride home.“

„Huh?“

To be honest, Zeke himself was surprised by his offer, but he couldn't help it. He had somehow enjoyed their former banter during lunch break and he wouldn't mind spending some more time with Casey. „What do you think about teamwork for the homework in chemistry?“

„Teamwork? You and me?“

„I'm sure, Mr. Furlong wouldn't mind; you know, he always encourages us to work together.“

Casey stared at him full of mistrust. „But you don't care about homework.“

„Well, diffusion theory, interesting topic. If we work together, I'm sure we can get a good grade.“

„I've had an A+ in the last test.“

Zeke chuckled. „I know, you have a brilliant mind. Maybe I could need your help.“

„Oh. Understand.“ Casey smirked. “You think I will do the whole work and you can benefit from it.“

„But that would be cheating.“ Zeke's eyes sparkled; yes, this was fun. Why had he never noticed before that Casey was so much more than a boring geek?

„As if you care.“

„I don't,“ he admitted. „But you do, I know. So, what do you think? Can we meet at my home later? I have a lab in my garage; some practice experiments might help us to find the right conclusions.“

Casey blinked confusedly. „You have a lab in your garage? That's a joke, isn't it?“

Zeke laughed. „No, it's not. You should come by and have a look at it.“ Of course, he would have to clear out some of the stuff before. The lab was the newest high tech, but probably Casey wouldn't like to find out about its original purpose. For a while already Zeke tried to find a recipe for his own drug – Scat. Mixed together out of simple ingredients you could buy in every drugstore, but the result of the mixture was mindblowing. When he started to sell the Scat at school, he would make a shitload of money with it.

„I don't get it.“ Casey shook his head. „Every girl at school would give all to get an invitation to your home. And you ask me? Why? What do you want?"

Zeke shrugged. „Like I've said: Usually I don't trust anyone. And I hate the thought of someone in my house, sticking the nose into just everything. My life is no one else business.“

„That's not an answer to my question. Why do you want me to come?“

Zeke eyed him for a while before answering. „Because you are not like the others. I guess I can trust you.“


End file.
